


Пригород

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Apple Pie Life (Supernatural), Djinn AU, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Switching, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: У Дина Винчестера есть всё, что он хочет. Жизнь в пригороде, после того как он бросил охоту. Дом, новая работа, безопасность и никаких сомнений, что он переживёт день. Пиво в холодильнике. И никакой необходимости быть постоянно начеку.И Сэм. Во всех отношениях.Но, конечно, это всё не реально. Сэм спасает его и вытаскивает из насланных джинном фантазий. И теперь Дин должен понять, как вернуться к жизни охотника. Охотника, который не влюблён в брата.Сможет ли он? Хочет ли?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Пригород

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Suburbs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285196) by [MsImpala67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala67/pseuds/MsImpala67). 



> Запрос автору на разрешение отправлен, но ответа всё нет, так что публикую на свой страх и риск.

— Привет, Рип ван Винкль*. Очень мило, что ты присоединился к живым.

В ответ на нагоняй Сэма Дин закатывает глаза и зевает, лениво почёсывая живот, просто чтобы показать, что ему ни капли не жаль.

— Заткнись. Ещё не так поздно.

Сэм ухмыляется и пожимает плечами, снова поворачиваясь к сковороде и переворачивая бекон опытной рукой, которая теперь научилась обращаться не только с оружием.

— Уже одиннадцатый час. Я давно встал. И, когда мне стало совсем скучно, подумал, что смогу тебя разбудить, если начну готовить.

Прижавшись к нему со спины, Дин шлёпает его по заднице, а затем целует в плечо. Сэм всегда по утрам кажется таким уютным и сонно мягким, тёплым на ощупь, как будто Дин всё ещё во сне. Он не может удержать руки при себе.

— Ты слишком добр ко мне, Сэмми. Ты лучший.

Сэм усмехается и откидывается назад, чтобы теснее прижаться телом к Дину, позволяя бекону скручиваться на вилке, что для Дина всё равно что стриптиз, и позволяя рукам Дина блуждать там, где ему захочется.

— Лучший кто? Муж? Брат? Повар?

— Да. Всё вместе.

— Тогда садись. Я даже принесу тебе завтрак.

Такие утра — то, ради чего Дин живёт. Прошёл всего год, но охота кажется такой далёкой, когда он сидит за этим столом, когда Сэм флиртует вот так. Та жизнь, полная борьбы и выживания, жизнь _Винчестеров_ , кажется проплывающим блёклым воспоминанием, которое, возможно, было просто сном. За последние двенадцать месяцев он не читал о брачных привычках ни одного монстра, не покупал незаконное оружие в задней части ломбарда, даже не пересекал границу штата, если не считать одной поездки на пляж.

Охота была целую жизнь назад, и он по ней не скучает.

Они оба удивились, когда Дин невзначай предложил навсегда покинуть бункер и поселиться в маленьком, более похожем на дом доме. И хотя Дин был прав, считая, что больше нет никакой реальной необходимости там оставаться, на самом деле не было никакой реальной причины уезжать, и эта идея казалась странной. Разговор завязался из ниоткуда одним ленивым утром, очень похожим на это. Они слишком долго жили в каком-то странном промежуточном состоянии, заметил Дин. Им нужно двигаться.

И казалось _правильным_ , что Сэм тогда согласился.

Конечно, бункер всё ещё оставался там, надёжно и крепко запертый, ждал их со всеми своими ресурсами, если они когда-нибудь понадобятся. Но Дин почти никогда об этом не думает.

Да и зачем ему?

Сэм и Дин живут настоящей нормальной жизнью. У них милый дом в пригороде, где дети катаются на велосипедах, а летом соседи устраивают барбекю. Дин каждый день ходит на работу в автомастерскую и пачкает руки маслом, а не кровью, заставляя машины урчать так, как им и положено. Сэм управляет маленьким книжным магазином в центре и проводит дни в поисках коллекционных изданий историй, которые не связаны со сверхъестественными существами.

Они даже регулярно ходят на двойные свидания с парой ниже по улице — милыми мужчиной и женщиной, которые думают, что общая фамилия Винчестер из-за брака, а не крови, и не съёживаются от отвращения, когда Дин и Сэм целуются перед ними.

Это грёбаная _страна грёз_.

А Дин никак не может насытиться этим скучным спокойствием.

Сэм ставит на стол две тарелки с беконом, яйцами и блинчиками, смазанными маслом и политыми сиропом, и они едят, пока тарелки не опустеют. (А ещё за прошедший год джинсы Дина стали на размер больше, но Сэм, похоже, не против, и для Дина этого достаточно.) Сейчас обычное воскресное утро, и это всё ещё заставляет Дина чувствовать себя таким счастливым, что кажется, он взорвётся.

И эта жизнь очень идёт Сэму, хотя Дин никогда не задумывался над этим. Эта здоровая свобода — то, для чего Сэм был создан. Он покупает свежие продукты на местном фермерском рынке, и у него появляется новое хобби каждый раз, как он получает новую партию книг в магазине: на их страницах слишком много всего, в чём он должен себя попробовать. Из-за этого его щёки постоянно розовые, а круги под глазами теперь счастливые, от долгих ночей, проведённых за чтением, а не от долгих ночей, проведённых в борьбе за жизнь.

Прошло несколько месяцев, но даже их настороженность сошла на нет. Они не спят с оружием под подушкой, и Дин не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз заходил в магазин или ресторан и высматривал потенциальную угрозу, прежде чем дверь за ним успевала закрыться.

Да, он совсем не скучает по охоте, и это факт.

— Ладно, ты моешь посуду, — говорит Сэм, вставая и потягиваясь. — Я иду в «Хоум Депо».

— Зачем?

— Земля. На этой неделе я занимаюсь садом, помнишь?

Дин усмехается, поднимает голову и, даже не задумываясь, принимает прощальный поцелуй Сэма. Это ещё кое-что новое, что появилось за последний год, — возможность принять то, как они облажались, и простить себя за это, и просто быть вместе. По-настоящему _вместе_. Во всех смыслах. Они так или иначе никогда не были хороши в разлуке и могли бы просто покатиться по кривой. Поцелуй Сэма на вкус как еда, которую он только что ел, и губы всё ещё немного липкие, и Дин борется с желанием уговорить его вернуться в спальню.

Грёбаная _страна грёз_.

Разве что. Ладно.

Единственный крошечный, микроскопический изъян в их новой жизни — это сны. Это случалось всего несколько раз, так что Дин ничего не имеет против. Чёрт возьми, он легко отделался, если единственное, что осталось после охоты, — это один или два кошмара.

Дин моет посуду, как его и просили, Сэм возвращается с кучей садовых принадлежностей и рюкзаком, полным рассады, и они вместе проводят день на заднем дворе. Но даже долгого дня садоводства Сэма недостаточно, чтобы вечером его мозг успокоился, и посреди ночи Дин просыпается в холодном поту.

Сэм перекатывается на спину, сонно кладёт тяжёлую руку на живот Дина — на его коже всё ещё запах зелени с улицы, потому что он не потрудился помыться нормально, только вымыл руки перед сном, — а затем бессознательно притягивает Дина ближе.

— М-м-м?

— Я в порядке. Просто сон, — шепчет Дин, и в следующую минуту Сэм снова храпит.

Дин лежит тут, под надёжной рукой Сэма, стараясь успокоить сердце и глядя в потолок. Этот сон был более реалистичным, чем несколько других, и, казалось, длился дольше. Было гораздо труднее выбраться из этого состояния, провести границу между сном и реальным теплом тела Сэма рядом.

Холодный бетон. Руки Дина скованы над ним цепью, тело безвольно повисло. Где-то капала вода. Ожидание. Он схвачен. Напуган.

В конце концов адреналин выветривается из его тела, и он начинает дрожать, придвигаясь ближе к Сэму, чтобы получить немного тепла его тела с температурой печки. Сон был соткан из всех чувств и реакций, с которыми он попрощался. И ему не нравится, каким он был _готовым_ , как только проснулся, будто, если нужно, он мог бы снова стать _Дином Винчестером_ , смертельным и опасным. Он не хочет быть таким сейчас, хочет забыть, что когда-то был таким.

Проходит добрый час, но сонный туман берёт верх, и спокойствие Сэма, его дыхание напоминают, кто он и где сейчас.

Просто сон.

***

— Что случилось вчера ночью? Кошмар или вроде того?

Дин кивает и хватает полотенце, оборачивая его вокруг талии, когда выходит из душа. Их глаза встречаются в отражении зеркала, когда Сэм хватает зубную щётку.

— Ты в порядке?

— Конечно. Просто сон.

Сэм хмурится.

— То же самое ты говорил и в прошлый раз, а потом пару дней ходил сам не свой.

Дин закатывает глаза, и это, кажется, успокаивает Сэма больше, чем слова.

— Я в порядке. Идти сюда.

Он утягивает Сэма в долгий поцелуй, запутывается пальцами в волосах Сэма, и, когда их языки встречаются, поцелуй становится более горячим и влажным, чем стоило бы, учитывая, что они оба должны быть на работе меньше чем через час.

Но кого волнует опоздание на несколько минут?

Дин лишь немного растрёпан, когда приходит на смену, опаздывая на семь минут после их быстрого секса в ванной, и он чувствует себя прекрасно. Правда.

Просто.

Именно эти сны прилипают. В сине-серой дымке есть что-то такое, из-за чего края сознания покрываются металлом, кажутся не совсем правильными, темнее, чем должен быть блестящий новый мир. Это омрачает его день, заставляет двигаться немного осторожнее, глаза метаться по углам мастерской, проверяя, пустые ли они.

Ему почти стыдно, что он солгал Сэму, сказав, что всё хорошо, но это _не_ ложь. Не _совсем_. Просто нет смысла говорить о каком-то дурацком сне. Дин не вывалит снова это дерьмо на Сэма.

Но плохое настроение преследует его весь остаток дня и до самого вечера, и как только Сэм замечает это, то уже не отмахивается, как утром.

— Чувак, просто скажи мне, о чём был сон.

Дин смотрит на экран телевизора, положив ноги на кофейный столик рядом с пустой бутылкой пива.

— На самом деле ничего такого. Просто. Ну знаешь. Образы, которые на самом деле не имеют смысла.

— Например?

— По-моему, меня приковали цепью. Где-то в ловушке.

Сэм не давит, и Дин на минуту думает, что победил, что Сэм отпустит это. Но ему следовало бы знать лучше.

— Знаешь… — Слова Сэма звучат медленно и осторожно, когда он наконец говорит. — Уйдёт много времени, чтобы покончить с охотой. Если мы вообще _сможем_ уйти от той жизни.

Дело не столько в словах, сколько в спокойном, уверенном тоне голоса, который раздражает Дина.

— Я же сказал. Я в порядке. Просто немного устал и раздражён. И я не хотел, чтобы ты разбирался с этим. Я иду спать.

Сэм кивает, потому что знает, когда проиграл битву с упрямством Дина, целует его немного дольше, чем необходимо, и устраивается, чтобы посмотреть новости.

— Я скоро поднимусь.

И, к облегчению Дина, он больше не поднимает эту тему, ложась спать.

За следующие три недели Дин видит ещё пять снов. Ни один из них не имеет больше смысла, чем первые несколько, но они становятся сильнее. Более реальными. Страх, чувство беспомощности, ощущение того, что сон — нечто большее, чем просто сон; Дин начинает бодрствовать по ночам, лёжа в постели и прислушиваясь к дыханию Сэма, мозг отказывается засыпать, потому что не хочет снова оказаться в том мире.

Почему всё это снится _сейчас_ , когда он столько времени был в порядке? Был счастлив?

Сэм беспокоится. Сначала тихо, потом громче, потому что проблема Дина становится всё более очевидной. Он неодобрительно следит за каждой чашкой кофе, которую выпивает Дин, чтобы не заснуть, пытается поговорить с Дином о ПТСР, пробует кучу домашних средств, которые, как гарантирует Интернет, заставят Дина спать спокойно.

Ничего не помогает.

На Дине снова старые, привычного размера синие джинсы, на лбу видны морщины от нахмуренных бровей, и после обеда он чистит оружие, которое они держали запертым в шкафу; пальцы работают быстрее, чем мозг, когда мышечная память уверяет, что они в рабочем состоянии.

— Мы идём на свидание, — объявляет Сэм с порога. Дин подскакивает и смотрит немного виновато, учитывая оружие вокруг. Теперь они не должны думать об оружии. Как долго Сэм наблюдал за ним?

— Что?

— Тебе нужно расслабиться. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе вдруг вздумалось провести целую неделю, улучшая защиту дома или что-то ещё. С этим дерьмом покончено. Давай.

Дин на мгновение задумывается, что, может быть, идея защиты не так уж и плоха, но Сэм прерывает размышления, бросая в него чистую красивую одежду.

— Встретимся в машине через двадцать минут.

Ужин идеален. Где-то после второго куска бургера с беконом Дин действительно расслабляется, удивлённый тем, что в относительно приличном месте в меню есть бургеры. Нога Сэма касается его ноги под столом — намеренное физическое присутствие, которое заземляет Дина, возвращает из снов обратно в жизнь. Его новую жизнь. В которой вообще не нужны ни оружие, ни защита.

— …и, когда помидоры созреют, можно будет готовить домашний соус маринара. Я говорю, сад — отличная идея, Дин. Даже если ты ненавидишь овощи.

Дин ухмыляется.

— Конечно, Сэмми. Домашняя маринара была бы хороша.

— Итак, я знаю, что привёл тебя сюда, чтобы поднять настроение, но есть ещё кое-что, о чём я хочу с тобой поговорить.

Дин прищуривается от внезапной перемены в Сэме: его плечи опущены, руки сложены на столе, как будто он немного нервничает. Требуется всего лишь секунда, чтобы понять, чего добивается Сэм.

— Мы не будем заводить собаку.

Сэм вздыхает и смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами. Эти глаза когда-то были проклятием существования Дина. Он не мог сопротивляться им, давал Сэму всё, чего тот хотел, потому что не мог вынести мысли разочаровать его. Только не с такими глазами. И на самом деле мало что изменилось, но Дин будет держаться так долго, как только сможет.

— Нет.

— Я просто не понимаю. Теперь у нас есть двор, Дин! Место, где она сможет бегать. Я не прошу тебя заботиться о ней. Тебе даже не нужно знать, что она там, но я уверен: тебе понравится, что она рядом, пока ты работаешь над машинами. Просто подумай об этом. Пожалуйста.

Смех, который вырывается из груди Дина, застаёт их обоих врасплох.

— Почему это так смешно? — спрашивает Сэм.

— Потому что это смешно. Потому что иногда…

Дин не знает, как объяснить боль в груди. Больно смотреть на Сэма, потому что он слишком сильно его любит, и теперь, когда он заполучил его, теперь, когда он может перегнуться через стол и поцеловать его, если захочет, это ещё больнее. Это лучшая боль, которую Дин когда-либо испытывал, слишком переполняющая, как будто его сердце вот-вот взорвётся. Он представляет Сэма, который сидит в своём книжном магазине, смотрит на грязь из сада под ногтями Сэма и чувствует, что может умереть от умиротворения, которое его накрывает. Они часто спорили о том, чья очередь пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти мир. Теперь они спорят о том, чтобы завести собаку.

— Потому что я люблю тебя.

Он говорит это не в первый раз, но это случается довольно редко, чтобы рот Сэма открылся и он забыл об этой проклятой собаке. Это был не совсем план Дина, но сойдёт.

Разговор меняется, но Сэм становится немного спокойнее, когда они покидают ресторан, и уголки его губ приподняты в улыбке, которую Дин знает так же хорошо, как и всё остальное в Сэме. Они держатся за руки, как подростки в кино, трахаются, как молодожёны, когда возвращаются домой, и засыпают, свернувшись калачиком, как старики, с CNN на заднем плане и книгой на груди Сэма.

И Дину снится ещё один сон.

На этот раз Сэм тоже там. Дин сначала чувствует его, а потом слышит, зная, что Сэм делает всё возможное, чтобы вытащить его из цепей, которые удерживают руки над головой. Страх Дина превращается в надежду, но он не может ухватиться за что-то реальное, не может сосредоточиться. Всё смешалось и плывёт перед глазами.

— Дин!

Голос Сэма вырывает его из сна, и он снова оказывается в их постели.

— Дин, я здесь. Просыпайся.

И вдруг Дин понимает, что это нереально.

Эта их кровать. Эти руки Сэма, что обнимают его. Всё это выглядит, звучит, пахнет и ощущается таким. Но это не правда. Всё это слишком идеальное, слишком блестящее. Это не реально.

А потом Сэм выкрикивает имя Дина, и он возвращается в сон, граница между реальностями размывается.

— Дин, проснись. _Проснись, блядь_!

Его глаза открыты, и он на каком-то складе или хранилище, его запястья в цепях, вокруг протекающие трубы, с них капает вода — всё, от чего он ушёл год назад. Сэм стоит перед ним, его глаза испуганные и взволнованные, руки сжимают рубашку Дина, пока он трясёт его, чтобы разбудить.

Дин наконец-то собирается с мыслями.

— Ч-что… что случилось?

Сэм игнорирует вопрос.

— Ты можешь идти? Нам нужно выбираться отсюда.

— В чём дело? — Слова всё ещё звучат слишком слабо, но они правильные, и это лучшее, что может сделать Дин.

— Джинн.

***

Это реально.

Дин знает. Это знание написано глубоко в костях, в его душе. Вот _это_. Тёмная серо-голубая дымка бетона, струйка крови на лбу Сэма, запах пота и грязи на его одежде. Это и есть его жизнь.

Его _настоящая_ жизнь.

Всё остальное — дом, их кровать, сад Сэма и на размер больше синие джинсы… всё это теперь кажется нелепой фантазией. В сознании Дина оно окутано золотым светом, как будто застыло в вечном закате, и он не понимает, как вообще убедил себя, что это реально. Все признаки налицо.

Сэм вытаскивает его на улицу и сажает в «Импалу» так быстро, как только может, потому что ноги Дина отказываются нормально работать, почти волочась большую часть пути. Воздух чересчур свежий и обжигает лёгкие Дина, и голова неожиданно слишком проясняется. Обжигающая боль пронзает насквозь. Он молча наблюдает, как Сэм садится за руль и едет слишком быстро, чтобы увезти их как можно дальше.

Если это было нереально, значит… значит, так оно и есть. Дин опускает голову и борется с рвотным позывом. Они никогда не прикасались друг к другу. Все эти поцелуи, все эти мгновения, когда он просыпался, укрытый телом Сэма, все эти прикосновения и секреты, которые они открывали друг в друге. Ничто из этого не было настоящим. Если бы только Сэм знал, где был Дин…

Но сейчас это не имеет значения. Но это всё, о чём Дин может думать.

Они не говорят, пока не регистрируются в мотеле, Сэм занимается номером и их сумками, а Дин просто следует за ним, онемевший и молчаливый. Он хотел бы, чтобы Сэм перестал оглядываться каждую секунду, взволнованный и испуганный, как будто Дин снова начнёт кричать, или плакать, или исчезнет. Дин не выдержит такого пристального внимания. Ему нужно остаться одному на несколько минут, чтобы понять, что, чёрт возьми, только что произошло.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Сэм. Он говорит это впервые, но такое чувство, что Сэм спрашивал об этом, как только вытащил Дина, спрашивал глазами, затаившимся дыханием и тем, как не позволял Дину отойти от него больше чем на шесть дюймов.

Для них это всегда казалось нормальным — двигаться вокруг друг друга, быть рядом, как и положено братьям. Им обоим было плохо от вида того, как страдает другой.

Прямо сейчас это не кажется нормальным. Прямо сейчас от этого Дину снова хочется блевать. Сэм протягивает руку, чтобы осмотреть раны на запястьях Дина, ободранных цепями, и всё, о чём Дин может думать, — это как Сэм держал его, пока трахал. Только это было не по-настоящему. Паника внутри нарастает, и он резко отстраняется, почти падая на кровать.

— Что? Что такое?

— Н-ничего, — говорит Дин, не в силах смотреть Сэму в глаза. — Я… Мне нужно в душ.

— Ты уверен? Хочешь, я…

— Я в порядке, Сэм.

Да поможет ему Бог, если Сэм попытается пойти за ним в ванную, попытается помочь раздеться или проверить на травмы. К счастью, он этого не делает, и Дину удаётся запереть дверь и включить душ, прежде чем он опускается на пол, полностью одетый, дрожащий, пока ванная наполняется паром.

Что за пиздец.

Что за пиздец, в самом деле.

Дин и раньше встречал джиннов. Он знает, как это работает. И он знает, что чувствовал в том другом мире, мире, который джинн создал как его совершенную реальность. Безопасность. Защищённость. Абсолютную беспомощность от любви.

 _Что за пиздец_.

Где-то между горячей водой, льющейся из крана, и стуком Сэма, который спрашивает, всё ли с ним в порядке, Дин понимает, что плачет. Тихие, немые слёзы текут по лицу, и он, наконец, сбрасывает одежду и идёт в душ, чтобы смыть их.

Вдох. Выдох.

Мыло. Мочалка. Проверить, нет ли травм.

Немного ушибов, но не похоже, что рёбра сломаны. Вода приятная на ощупь, даже когда становится совсем холодной, и, когда он заканчивает, ему немного лучше. Во всяком случае, он уверен, что не умирает.

Сэм ждёт, когда он выйдет из ванной. Дин старается не краснеть, когда Сэм смотрит на него в одном лишь полотенце вокруг талии. Но он не мог снова надеть грязную одежду, чтобы прикрыться, иначе Сэм понял бы, что что-то не так. Сэм пристально смотрит на лицо Дина, всё ещё сомневаясь, в порядке ли он, и Дину не нужно стесняться или смущаться.

Он всё ещё хочет спрятаться.

Он прожил целый год, в котором Сэм смотрел на его обнажённое тело. Целовал его. Прикасался к нему. Столько всего делал с ним…

Дин никогда ещё не чувствовал себя настолько облажавшимся, как сейчас.

Он откашливается и достаёт из сумки какую-то одежду. Сэм роется в мини-холодильнике в поисках пива, и Дин натягивает штаны так быстро, как только может, прежде чем Сэм оборачивается.

— Так… этот джинн?

— Мёртв, — говорит ему Сэм. За этими словами кроется история, Дин знает, но это не так уж и важно. Детали никогда не будут играть роли, пока они вместе, живы и в безопасности.

Дин кивает, не в состоянии найти в памяти воспоминания о том, как джинн поймал его.

— Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? — Сэм произносит слова тихо, зная, что это опасная территория, невероятно личная и, скорее всего, болезненная.

Дин почти смеётся над мысленным образом реакции Сэма, если он _в самом деле_ расскажет правду. Сэм понятия не имеет, во что ввязывается.

— Нет. Не хочу.

— Дин… — Но он останавливает себя, секунду смотрит на Дина, потом передумывает и замолкает.

— Я собираюсь немного поспать. Поговорим утром, хорошо?

Сэм кивает, всё ещё хмурясь на Дина тем нетерпеливым щенячьим взглядом, жаждущим узнать правду, но Дину плевать. Дин чувствует себя отвратительно из-за того, что не может успокоить его, но прямо сейчас у него на это нет сил.

Он выпивает половину бутылки пива в несколько больших глотков и пересекает комнату, направляясь к одной из кроватей.

— Эй, Сэмми? Спасибо. За то, что спас меня.

Самая естественная вещь в мире — схватить Сэма за плечо, когда он проходит мимо, сжать и почувствовать, что его брат здесь, с ним, что в нём такая же борьба, кровь и жизнь, что течёт в венах Дина. Сэму это тоже нужно. Он наклоняется, словно так долго этого ждал, словно теперь всё возвращается в норму.

Дин дрожит, ложась в постель.

Потому что самая естественная вещь в мире теперь другая.

Теперь всё по-другому.

Он лежит без сна и смотрит в темноту, разрываясь между желанием разобраться во всём, что произошло, попыткой понять это и оттолкнуть подальше, запихнуть туда, где он скрывает свои самые глубокие тёмные секреты ото всех, включая себя. _Особенно_ от самого себя.

В конце концов сон побеждает, и ему снится Сэм, стоящий у плиты и готовящий завтрак.

***

— Готов убраться отсюда?

Дин кивает, вытягивает руки над головой и сворачивается, пока спина не хрустнет.

— Да. Нашёл дело?

— Нет. — Сэм перекидывает сумку через плечо и в последний раз оглядывает комнату мотеля, чтобы убедиться, что они ничего не оставили. — Не знал, захочешь ли ты этого.

— Почему бы и нет? Может, найдёшь нам что-нибудь на юге. Здесь слишком холодно.

Сэм слегка улыбается, вероятно, больше хорошему настроению Дина, чем его словам, и они направляются к машине; холодное серое небо подгоняет их вперёд, прочь, толкая к лучшей погоде. Сэм не спрашивает, почему они не возвращаются в бункер, а Дин не может объяснить, почему ему нужно чем-то заняться, почему он не может играть в дом с Сэмом прямо сейчас.

Как бы то ни было, приятно сидеть рядом с Сэмом и вести машину, держа руки на руле, и музыка ревёт из динамиков, пока Сэм не закатывает глаза и не убавляет громкость. Это почти нормально.

Дин неделю приходил в себя, питаясь плохой едой и смотря старые фильмы, пока мозг возвращался в реальность. Тот другой мир теперь кажется таким же далёким, как и тот сон. И все чувства — безопасность, тепло и любовь — ещё с ним, но теперь он, по крайней мере, чувствует, что они не настоящие. Что на самом деле никогда не были настоящими.

И этот мир не так уж и плох.

Удивительно, как быстро он втягивается обратно.

Они проезжают мимо старого рекламного щита на шоссе, и Сэм читает вслух глубоким, драматическим голосом, как будто диктор игрового шоу:

— Лучшие в мире картофельные шарики. Заправь свою хлеборезку через три мили.

Они оба смеются, громко и свободно, и смех вырывается из открытого окна в холодный свежий воздух.

— Хлеборезка? Как думаешь, тянет на топ-десять? — спрашивает Дин.

— Нет. Довольно неплохо, но точно не дотягивает до десятки. И ничто не сможет превзойти тот в… Джорджии, кажется? Простой белый фон, и большими чёрными буквами лишь одно слово: «СТРИПТИЗЁРШИ»? Это определённо лучший худший рекламный щит.

Дин смеётся.

— Ну не знаю. Это просто блестяще, а не ужасно. Лаконично, по существу, ничего лишнего. И ты не можешь спорить со стриптизёршами.

Сэм высовывает руку из окна, чтобы поймать ветер, и откидывается на спинку сиденья.

— Если ты так думаешь.

— О, не надо ревновать.

Слова вырываются изо рта Дина прежде, чем он может остановиться. Сэм не реагирует, потому что это всего лишь обычное поддразнивание Дина, и он не может знать, что всё не так. Потому что Дин думает об _этом_ , о том, как дразнил Сэма, когда они вместе ужинали, запутавшись ногами под столом. Потому что Дин думает об _этом_ , о долгих ночах, когда они кувыркались в постели и смеялись так же громко, как и стонали, навёрстывая все те годы, что провели, не касаясь друг друга.

Внезапно, как раскат грома или удар в живот, Дин понимает, что так было всегда. Должно было быть, чтобы джинн смог вытянуть это из него, поместить в тот мир, чтобы он чувствовал себя спокойно в той реальности. Это всегда было в нём, но Дин не очень-то верил, не позволял себе осознать это раньше.

А теперь позволил.

В мгновение ока, пока Сэм на пассажирском сиденье витает в облаках, вероятно, всё ещё думая о плохих рекламных лозунгах, Дин видит всю их жизнь иначе. Он чувствует собственническую ответственность за Сэма, когда отводил его в школу, и покупал ему новые ботинки, и ненавидел девочек средней школы, которые хихикали над высоким мальчиком с густыми, взъерошенными волосами. Он чувствует боль от потери Сэма, то, каким отчаявшимся он чувствовал себя, когда Сэм умер, что был готов скорее умереть сам, чем жить без своего брата. Он видит предательство и потребность, то, как Руби и Амелия казались изменами, хотя он никогда не признавался себе, что именно в этом был его источник гнева. Теперь всё кажется таким ясным, и Дин почти останавливает машину, почти чувствует, что его сейчас стошнит. Снова.

Тот _другой_ мир был лучшим, что он когда-либо чувствовал. И всё потому, что у него был Сэм. Такой Сэм, каким он в самом деле его хотел.

Сэм спит часами, а Дин едет без остановки, пока в машине практически не кончается бензин. Он больше не может отрицать это, не может отбросить или спрятать под чем-то другим. Не может притворяться, что того другого мира не существовало, не может избавиться от отголосков того, что чувствовал там. Поэтому вместо этого находит лучший выход и решает просто принять это. Конечно, он облажался, но он всегда это знал. Это всего лишь ещё одна деталь его безумной жизни, верно? Та, о которой он может солгать и о которой Сэм никогда не узнает.

Ни за что нельзя допустить, чтобы он узнал.

Дин будет хранить эту тайну до тех пор, пока всё не пройдёт или пока он не умрёт. В зависимости от того, что наступит раньше.

Когда ему, наконец, приходится заехать на заправку, чтобы не застрять на обочине дороги, он невесело усмехается про себя, пока Сэм ёрзает и моргает, открывая глаза.

Только у Дина Винчестера может быть _такая_ проблема.

— Где мы?

— Не знаю. Заправка где-то в Вирджинии. Хочешь пойти купить что-нибудь перекусить?

Сэм зевает и кивает, откидывая волосы назад. Дин наблюдает, помня в точности, как волосы Сэма ощущались между его пальцами.

— Что ты пьёшь на этой неделе? — спрашивает Сэм. — Рутбир или колу?

— Колу. Спасибо.

Сэм идёт ко входу, всё ещё сонный и медленный, и Дин отрывает взгляд, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на бензоколонке.

Он может это сделать. Просто потребуется некоторое время, чтобы справиться с джинном и тем миром. Но потом всё станет проще. Должно стать.

***

Не становится.

Не прошло и месяца, а Дин чувствует, что вот-вот сломается под тяжестью этого.

— Ты серьёзно? — Сэм изо всех сил старается не глазеть на него, пытаясь скрыть разочарование, но оно прямо тут, в тонкой линии его губ.

— Почему нет? Людям нужна помощь. Пойдём, поможем им.

— Дин, мы не обязаны. Бункер…

— Бункер никуда не денется, Сэмми. — Дин надеется, что он скрывает отчаяние в голосе.

После джинна они не возвращались в бункер дольше чем на одну ночь. Дин пытался после первого дела, действительно пытался, и это просто… просто казалось _неправильным_. Трудно было находиться в спальне, где нет Сэма. Ещё труднее было оставаться наедине с мыслями, зная, насколько всё похерено. Ещё труднее было передвигаться по месту, которое они сделали своим домом, готовить и стирать, когда Сэм рядом, и не мочь коснуться его, целовать украдкой.

Занять себя — выход, и Дин нашёл дело в первое же утро, как они вернулись в бункер. Оставаться в дороге, делать дело. Вот что его спасёт.

Это всё имеет отношение только к работе и исцелению и ничего общего с тем фактом, что Дину спится лучше, когда Сэм в одной с ним комнате и Дин может слышать его храпение.

Это никак не связано с тем, что Дин чувствует себя в порядке, только когда Сэм близко, когда порой почти можно притвориться, что он поймал Сэма на том, что тот смотрит на него с пассажирского сиденья, потому что Сэм не может сдерживаться. Потому что ему тоже нужен Дин.

Сэм не спорит о возвращении в бункер. Пока нет. Скоро это случится, Дин знает. Ещё одно или два дела, и Сэм упрётся, скрестит руки на груди и раздует ноздри, как будто ему снова двенадцать, и Дин не выиграет _эту_ битву.

Но, по крайней мере, в ближайшие дни он в безопасности.

Мотель с почасовой оплатой. Всё красное и серебряное, обшарпанное по краям, прямо как в порно семидесятых. Две кровати, и над обеими на потолке зеркало, и джакузи в ванной, которая выглядит так, словно после похода туда понадобится укол пенициллина.

Сэм оглядывается и фыркает.

— Отличное место ты нашёл.

Дин смеётся и бросает Сэму пиво.

— Самое дешёвое. Я не стал спрашивать, как выглядят комнаты.

Через несколько часов Дин думает, что Сэм уже спит. Он уже некоторое время дышит глубоко и ровно, и уличный свет, отражающийся от зеркал, почти успокаивает, мягкий и серебристый, как сон.

— Дин? — Голос Сэма такой же тихий, как и ночь, такой же нечёткий, и Дин хрипит: «Что?», даже не задумываясь, без всякой опаски.

— Расскажи, что случилось. С джинном. Где ты… где ты был?

Дин слишком вымотался, чтобы уклониться от вопроса Сэма. Момент кажется сюрреалистичным, настолько же фантастическим, как и то, что произошло с джинном, поэтому Дин просто отвечает:

— Мы ушли на пенсию. Бросили охоту.

Сэм не издаёт ни звука, но Дин всё ещё слышит его реакцию, чувствует, как он зажмуривается. Наверное, Сэму тоже больно об этом думать, думать о безопасном мире, где они могут стать нормальными.

— И у нас…

— Да. Был нормальный дом, нормальная работа и всё такое.

_И мы были влюблены. Друг в друга._

— Это… Уверен, это было здорово.

Блядь, голос Сэма звучит так молодо. И грустно. Дин перекатывается на другой бок и щурится, пока глаза не привыкают и он не различает очертания тела Сэма: огромная глыба, свернувшаяся под одеялом на кровати. Дин понимает, что Сэм тоже смотрит на него.

— Так и было.

Что-то меняется. Дин не уверен, что именно или что это значит, но глаза Сэма вспыхивают и закрываются, он делает глубокий вдох, и Дин знает: только что произошло что-то важное.

— Сэм?

— Ничего. — Сэм говорит это так быстро, как будто знал, что Дин спросит. — Просто. Я думал, что потерял тебя. И. И я… я завидовал.

— Завидовал?

— Ты был счастлив.

— Я умирал, Сэм. Ты спас меня.

— Я знаю. Просто. Ты когда-нибудь хотел этого?

— Всегда. — Сердце Дина бьётся быстрее, и внезапно грудь становится слишком маленькой, чтобы сдержать боль.

Сэм вздыхает:

— Когда-нибудь. Дом в пригороде, отдых на пляже, может быть, сад…

Дин задерживает дыхание и хочет, чтобы слёзы на его глазах высохли как можно скорее.

Блядский сад. Сэм хочет блядский сад.

— Было бы здорово, — выдавливает Дин.

— Да. И может быть.

Воздух сгущается, электризуется из-за того, что Сэм не говорит.

— Может быть что?

— Может быть, мы даже остепенимся. Знаешь. С кем-нибудь.

Дин не двигается. Если он это сделает, то может разбиться о тот пузырь честности, в который они попади.

— С кем-нибудь?

Сэм издаёт тихий смешок.

— Я знаю, это глупо. Мы просто будем стареть вместе.

— Разве это так плохо?

Свет фар заливает комнату, когда автомобиль выезжает с парковки. Дин ловит взгляд Сэма, ясный и яркий, всего на секунду. Он смотрит прямо на него, и если бы Дин был достаточно близко, то — он знает — увидел бы все танцующие в них цвета, как это бывает, когда Сэм ошеломлён и чувствует себя переполненным эмоциями.

Когда машина отъезжает, в комнате снова становится темно, и Сэм медлит с ответом. Дин упивается тишиной, моментом, когда ему снова хорошо и всё вокруг мягкое и мерцающее, как будто он снова _там_. Он хочет остаться здесь, на грани этого момента, и не хочет знать ответ Сэма, на случай если он отрицательный.

— Нет. Это было бы неплохо.

Сэм произносит слова таким тоном, которого Дин никогда раньше не слышал, и он наконец поднимает голову, позволяя всему сфокусироваться и стать реальным, потому что голос Сэма звучит так… так…

Но Сэм перекатывается на другой бок и поворачивается к Дину спиной, очевидно, закончив разговор. Дин плюхается обратно, закидывает руки за голову и смотрит в стену.

Боль возвращается, и он жалеет, что вообще ответил Сэму.

***

После этого разговора ничего не меняется.

И меняется всё.

Сэм всё ещё раздражается, когда Дин оставляет мокрые полотенца на кровати в номере мотеля. Только вот когда он сердится, в его глазах появляется совсем другое выражение. Какая-то странная почти печаль, которую Дин никак не может понять.

Дин всё ещё дразнит Сэма по любому поводу. Только Сэм воспринимает всё куда проще, чем прежде, и ухмыляется, как будто теперь понял шутку.

Проходит ещё пара недель, прежде чем Дин понимает, что Сэм пытается поговорить с ним, на самом деле не пытаясь говорить с ним. Он упоминает о покупке нового дивана в бункер. Спрашивает, умеет ли Дин готовить курицу с пармезаном. Однажды ночью сидит на кровати Дина, чтобы посмотреть бесплатный HBO, которым гордится нынешний мотель.

Как только Дин замечает, то уже не может перестать замечать. Сэм ведёт себя по-другому.

— Да что с тобой такое, чувак?

Сэм отрывает взгляд от ноутбука.

— Что?

— Ты какой-то странный.

— Я буквально просто читаю новости, Дин.

— Это не то, что я… В последнее время ты ведёшь себя странно. Не в этот самый момент. Что с тобой?

Сэм пожимает плечами, но его глаза слишком быстро возвращаются к экрану. Дин знает, что он точно понимает, о чём они говорят.

— Сэмми.

Сэм захлопывает ноутбук с такой силой, что Дин подпрыгивает.

— Я не знаю.

Дин встаёт, не зная, что ещё сделать. Очевидно, он не был готов к настоящему разговору, не знал, как справиться с представлением Сэма. Он смотрит на Сэма, подняв брови и ожидая объяснений.

— Я просто всё время думаю о том, что ты сказал. О том, что мы ушли на пенсию.

— Ты хочешь на пенсию?

— Нет. Хочу. Я не знаю, чего хочу. — Он откидывает волосы и смотрит в окно, сосредоточив взгляд на чём-то, чего Дин не видит.

— В чём, чёрт возьми, твоя проблема, чувак? Джинн обрушил всю альтернативную реальность на _меня_ , а не на тебя.

Сэм, наконец, смотрит на Дина, и его взгляд, почти обвиняющий, заставляет Дина смотреть вниз на ноги.

— Ты разговариваешь во сне. Ты знал?

Из всего, что Сэм мог бы сказать, этого Дин не ожидал.

— Что?

— Постоянно. С тех пор как ты вернулся, тебе это снится, и ты говоришь об этом во сне. Почти каждую ночь.

 _Блядь_. Всё тело Дина вздрагивает, а затем застывает, как будто, если он не будет двигаться, время остановится.

Но время идёт, а Сэм всё пялится, ожидая, что Дин скажет что-нибудь.

— Тогда… тогда ты знаешь? — вырываются слова из слишком сжатого горла Дина.

Сэм кивает, всего один раз.

— Я немного запутался в деталях. Но я так думаю… в том мире мы жили вместе не только для того, чтобы сэкономить на квартплате.

В его голосе нет ни капли гнева. Никакого отвращения.

Дин отрицательно качает головой.

— И ты не думал, что это важная информация, что стоит поделиться? Я и понятия не имел, что ты был…

— Какого _хрена_ я должен был делиться этим с тобой? С чего бы мне хотеть, чтобы ты знал, как я облажался? _Господи Иисусе_ , Сэм, это… это…

— Да, — соглашается Сэм, но опять же, в его голосе нет ничего, кроме замешательства.

Дин не знает, что с этим делать. И он, конечно же, не готов к этому разговору. Сэм не пытается остановить его, когда он хватает куртку и ключи и говорит Сэму, что вернётся через несколько часов.

***

Она говорит Дину, что её зовут Черри, и ему интересно, сколько ей было лет, когда она это придумала. У неё отличная грудь, и она пахнет лавандовыми духами, которые едва перебивают запах травки, осевший на её волосах.

Дин затаскивает её на заднее сиденье «Импалы», не утруждаясь покинуть парковку, потому что они в дальнем углу и он всё равно не планирует оставаться здесь долго.

Она забирается к нему на колени и начинает посасывать его шею так, будто он ей платит, совсем не беспокоясь, что любой, кто захочет, может их увидеть.

Черри — это именно то, что сегодня нужно.

Может быть, в этом была его проблема. Он был слишком поглощён жизнью в _том_ мире, чтобы выбраться оттуда. И для этого не потребуется много времени — для этого потребуется киска. Кто-то новый и непохожий, кто напомнит ему, кто он такой и на что похожа его жизнь.

И Дин не отказался бы от хорошего минета, если честно.

Он ведёт себя грубо и ужасно и знает это, но не может остановиться. Черри кусает его губы, сосёт язык, и он скользит руками вверх по её рубашке, под лифчик, чтобы ущипнуть за соски.

Она стонет именно так, как он и ожидал: сладко, по-девчачьи и больше для его удовольствия, чем для своего.

Дин проследит, чтобы она кончила хотя бы дважды.

Юбка у неё такая короткая, что уже задралась на бёдра. Он видит чёрное кружево белья. Вместо минета она просто вытаскивает его член из джинсов, отодвигает трусики в сторону и опускается прямо на него, мокрая и готовая.

Боже, она так хороша.

И на несколько толчков это именно то, чего хочет Дин. Она такая мягкая, и её бёдра податливы, когда он их сжимает, впиваясь пальцами, чтобы контролировать темп. Её волосы падают на плечи, а грудь подпрыгивает, когда она извивается.

И она не Сэм.

Дин заставляет её кончить дважды, как и обещал себе. Он наслаждается ею достаточно, чтобы кончить, наполняя её и отпуская, когда она сжимается вокруг него.

Но она не Сэм.

Как только всё кончается, он чувствует себя опустошённым. Пустым. Виноватым.

Она слишком лёгкая на его коленях. Она не сопротивляется, не кусается и не цепляется, не доводит Дина до предела, как это делает Сэм.

Делал.

Делал бы, будь всё по-настоящему.

Дин не чувствует своего вкуса на её языке, как это было с Сэмом, не чувствует, как _его_ кровь пульсирует в жаре её кожи.

Для него этого недостаточно. Больше нет.

Она целует его перед уходом, довольная, ухмыляясь и даже не подозревая, что за игривым подмигиванием и пожеланием спокойной ночи Дин страдает, отчаянно желая того, что у неё никогда не было и шанса ему дать.

Когда он возвращается, Сэм уже спит. А может, просто притворяется. Но, даже если глубокое ровное дыхание фальшивое, для Дина этого достаточно. Он направляется прямиком в душ и оттирает с себя Черри и её не-Сэмов запах.

Позже, уже засыпая, он чувствует, что Сэм наблюдает за ним. В комнате темно, только немного света от неоновой вывески мотеля проникает через щель между занавесками. Дин поворачивается на другой бок и щурится, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте лицо Сэма.

Когда ему удаётся, когда глаза привыкают и он может рассмотреть выражение лица Сэма, он на мгновение перестаёт дышать. Сэм выглядит диким, глаза практически светятся, из приоткрытого рта вырывается тяжёлое дыхание.

— Тебе лучше? — В его голосе нет гнева, но он всё ещё напряжён, как будто слова причиняют боль.

— Нет, — говорит Дин просто и честно.

Сэм перекидывает длинные ноги через край кровати и встаёт, преодолевая расстояние в шаг между их кроватями.

— Что ты делаешь? — Дин едва может вытолкнуть фразу из сжавшегося горла, из сердца, внезапно застрявшего там, где раньше был язык.

Сэм ложится в постель, не касаясь Дина, но всё равно достаточно близко, чтобы Дин его почувствовал.

— Я не знаю, — шепчет он.

Они смотрят друг на друга так пристально, как только возможно в темноте, и долго молчат.

Дин в ужасе, отчаянно хочет знать, о чём думает Сэм, и слишком боится спросить. Но эти мысли мучают только до тех пор, пока воспоминания не берут верх, и всё это слишком знакомо. Он и раньше чувствовал тяжесть Сэма в своей постели, засыпал, не касаясь его, успокоенный теплом Сэма, его дыханием на лице Дина.

Дин забывает, что это ненастоящие воспоминания, что они не могут быть правдой. Сам того не желая, он расслабляется, ускользает обратно в тот мир грёз, в котором хотел бы умереть. Его тело слабеет, ноги упираются в ноги Сэма, голова склоняется слишком близко, чтобы их носы почти соприкоснулись.

И Сэм не отстраняется.

Эта мысль возвращает Дина обратно в реальность. Это не сон джинна с мягким тёплым светом и нежной сладостью, окружающей каждое движение и слово. Это реально. Простыни грубые, и в номере мотеля немного жарко, несмотря на шумный кондиционер, и Дин чувствует запах чистящих средств, который не может скрыть запаха сигаретного дыма. В этом моменте нет ничего романтичного.

Так что он реален.

В другом мире Сэм никогда не нервничал, а Дин никогда не чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что пару часов назад трахнул какую-то девку, прежде чем прикасаться к Сэму.

Если так нужно, чтобы всё это в самом деле случилось, если таковы условия, Дин готов расписаться кровью. Он принимает их все.

— Сэмми… — Он не знает, что хочет сказать, но Сэм смотрит на него этим своим взглядом младшего брата, ожидая, что Дин возьмёт инициативу на себя и всё уладит. Скажет Сэму, что именно это они и должны сделать.

За те секунды, что Дин принимает решение, мозг твердит ему, что он не может этого сделать. Это неправильно, это больше чем просто пересечение границы, больше чем просто ещё один ненормальный аспект их безумной жизни.

Но где-то глубоко, в самом нутре и груди, это единственное, что всегда заставляло его чувствовать себя в безопасности, единственное, что всегда заполняло все трещинки и дыры в броне, которую он построил вокруг себя.

Поэтому он подаётся вперёд и целует Сэма.

Дин не уверен, чего именно ждёт. Может быть, он ждёт того, как Сэм целовал его в том мире, которого никогда не существовало. Это всегда казалось сладким огнём, словно густая лава просачивалась сквозь поцелуй и проникала в тело. Или, может быть, он ждёт, что будет странно и неловко. Это, очевидно, не самый обычный поцелуй в мире.

Но Сэм целует его в ответ, и это нечто среднее. Губы Сэма тёплые и мягкие, но немного робкие, как будто он не уверен, проведёт ли Дин какую-то черту, как будто боится, что есть правила, о которых он не знает.

Дину всё равно. Это Сэм. Это прекрасно.

Это лучше, чем иллюзия джинна.

Сэм никогда ещё не казался таким реальным. Дин чувствует, как он дрожит. Он не может сдержаться и протягивает руки, осторожно пробегая по боку Сэма, и чувствует пот, чувствует нервозность Сэма, чувствует выступающий шрам сквозь тонкую футболку. Теперь поцелуй Сэма слишком сильный, жёсткий, спешный и на вкус как пиво.

И реальность этого, страх, сомнение и желание внезапно пульсируют в них обоих, и этого достаточно, чтобы Дин захотел провести остаток своей жизни прямо здесь, в этой кровати, с болью в ногах, потому что они согнуты в странном положении.

— Дин? — Сэм спрашивает, всё ли в порядке, хочет ли Дин этого, он просит об уверении.

И Дин переворачивается, слишком жадный, чтобы быть осторожным. Сэм ложится на спину и позволяет Дину устроиться на нём, слегка сжимая талию Дина и смотря большими вопрошающими глазами.

Дин снова целует его, на этот раз по-настоящему. Скользит языком по губам Сэма, пробуя их на вкус, запоминая их форму, прежде чем проникнуть внутрь. Сэм открывает рот, готовый к этому, и тихонько всхлипывает, когда Дин целует так, словно хочет, словно уже делал это, словно скучал по его поцелуям.

Не осознавая этого, он уже держит руки Сэма в своих, их пальцы переплетены, когда он вдавливает Сэма в кровать, когда позволяет их бёдрам столкнуться. Он чувствует, какой твёрдый Сэм, сквозь его спортивные штаны, как он задевает член Дина и заставляет стонать в поцелуй.

— Боже, я скучал по тебе, — говорит Дин, позволяя голове упасть в изгиб шеи Сэма, а губам накрыть плечо Сэма. — Я знаю, что это было не по-настоящему, но я, блядь, так сильно скучал по тебе.

Эти слова очень опасны. Возможно, Сэм ещё не готов их услышать. Они слишком сильные, чересчур для первого поцелуя. Но Дин не может их сдержать.

— Я не знал… захочешь ли ты… могли бы мы…

— Всё в порядке, — выдыхает Сэм, скользя руками, чтобы впиться в поясницу Дина. — Я тоже не знал. Пока не… пока ты не ушёл сегодня. Я знал, что ты делаешь, и я… я не…

Общение никогда не было их сильной стороной, потому что им всегда проще понять то несказанное, чем сами слова, и сейчас не исключение. Дину не нужно, чтобы Сэм говорил что-то ещё, и его хныканье может подождать. В его руках Сэм, он хочет насладиться этим, прежде чем тот снова ускользнёт.

Он начинает с шеи Сэма, облизывая и посасывая точку, где пульсирует жизнь, ухмыляется, когда Сэм оказывается гораздо чувствительнее, чем он ожидал, вскидывая бёдра к бёдрам Дина, когда Дин сильнее кусает его за мочку уха. Дин никогда не слышал этого сладкого тихого вздоха, который срывается с губ Сэма, и он стонет от осознания того, что на самом деле не _всё_ знает о Сэме, что это был всего лишь сон и ему ещё предстоит многое узнать.

Это больно. Сердце Дина колотится, и он недостаточно близко к Сэму, и ему хочется вылезти из своей кожи. Пальцы Сэма впиваются в его мышцы, стягивают рубашку, дёргают за волосы, чтобы притянуть его, и он кусает губы, пока на языках не появляется немного крови. Дин держит глаза закрытыми, пока не заставляет слёзы остановиться, пока не берёт себя в руки, и позволяет физическим ощущениям взять верх.

Сэм тоже снял свою рубашку. Его кожа мягкая под мозолистыми пальцами Дина, тёплая и нежная, даже когда Дин прослеживает шрамы — свидетельства тяжёлой жизни, которую прожил Сэм. Дин хочет, чтобы все они исчезли, хочет, чтобы Сэм всегда был в безопасности, тепле и счастье, но прежде он целует грудь Сэма, касаясь губами каждой метки, как будто может залюбить их до исчезновения. Сэм задерживает дыхание, тихий скулящий звук срывается с его губ время от времени, как будто Дин обжигает его, как будто это больно. Но он выгибается прямо навстречу губам Дина и притягивает его для очередного поцелуя, когда Дин пытается отстраниться.

Они должны двигаться медленно. Им нужно остановиться и поговорить, или подумать, или просто отдышаться, или ещё что-то. Дин не выживет, если они потеряют себя сегодня ночью, а утром Сэм пожалеет об этом.

Но Сэм ему не позволяет.

Сэм хватает Дина за волосы, с силой прижимает к себе и целует так, словно ему больше не нужен воздух. В поцелуе слишком много зубов, слишком много энергии. В Сэме нет ни грации, ни изящества, когда он толкается языком в рот Дину, только настойчивость, которую Дин чувствует в своих пальцах рук и ног.

Это заразно.

Дин забывает все причины, по которым им нужно остановиться. Он просто чертовски сильно скучает по Сэму, скучает по его весу, его теплу, его безопасности, даже если это всё совсем не так, как было в мире джинна. Сложнее и неуклюже, и они оба только узнают, как двигаться вместе. Сэм не очень уверен в себе и трогает Дина так, будто боится, что делает что-то неправильно, но Дин не против. Ему просто нужны руки Сэма на нём.

Они целуются, пока губы Дина не начинает покалывать.

А потом Сэм отстраняется и смотрит на Дина с тем же выражением, каким смотрел всю жизнь, взглядом, полным преклонения его герою и полным зависимости, которая была всегда, только теперь это что-то новое. Это дикий жар, горящий и пылающий сильнее, чем Дин когда-либо видел. Достаточно сильно, чтобы заставить Дина отвернуться, но он просто не может.

— Дин.

Это вопрос, просьба, и даже голос Сэма теперь звучит иначе. Он глубокий и ровный, как будто Сэм знает, что добьётся своего, что Дин никогда не сможет сказать ему «нет».

Дин не должен торопиться. Он должен сделать всё правильно для Сэма.

Чёрт возьми, он должен сделать всё правильно для себя. Он так скучал. И теперь Сэм под ним, и волосы на его груди щекочут кожу Дина, когда он извивается и вертится, притягивая Дина ближе. И Дин может трогать, целовать и гладить, кусать и дразнить, может получить всё, чего хочет.

И на этот раз всё чертовски реально.

Именно поэтому Дин не может медлить.

Это _реально_ , и в любую секунду Сэм может оттолкнуть. Дин не может позволить себе такую роскошь, как не торопиться, потому что что будет, когда голова Сэма прояснится? Что будет, когда он встанет с этой кровати, испытывая отвращение к ним обоим?

Дин должен сделать это прямо, блядь, сейчас, или он ничего не получит. Это самая эгоистичная вещь, которую Дин когда-либо делал, но он слишком далеко зашёл, чтобы остановиться сейчас, и он никогда не претендовал на звание святого. Ни у одного живого существа на свете нет сил отвернуться от Сэма, лишить себя запаха его кожи и зрелища, как волосы лезут ему в глаза, как горят щёки и напрягаются мышцы живота.

Так что Дин не даёт Сэму романтики, которой он заслуживает, не говорит всего того, что должен, не поклоняется Сэму так, как должен. Вместо этого он просто вылизывает тело Сэма и готовит его для себя.

Сэм, кажется, не замечает и не возражает, что лишился прелюдии или что Дин ведёт себя грубо и бездумно. Он раздвигает длинные ноги и выгибает спину, и его огромное тело всё такое же красивое и худое, и он всё ещё Сэмми Дина, когда предлагает себя.

Дин пристально смотрит на него всего секунду и думает, как долго Сэм скрывал это, думает, что они бы могли делать это уже много лет, если бы только кто-то или что-то подсказало, что они этого хотят.

А потом он вспоминает, что время утекает, и его рот накрывает Сэма. Он целует и вылизывает член Сэма, рыча на знакомых линиях и изгибах, но не позволяет себе медлить. Вместо этого он опускается ниже, прижимаясь губами ко входу Сэма.

— Блядь, Дин. — Сэм ведёт себя так, будто Дин сжигает его, дёргается и шипит от первого прикосновения языка Дина, но не отстраняется. Он запутывается пальцами в волосах Дина и удерживает его, прижимая ближе.

Дин может умереть прямо здесь, и он совсем не против.

Но он знает, что не успокоится, пока не окажется внутри Сэма, и это так же необходимо, как кислород для выживания. Так что он всё ещё не позволяет себе насладиться неспешностью. Он лижет Сэма, быстро раскрывая его, закрывая глаза и сжимая кулаки от стонов Сэма, от умоляющих слов, которые срываются с его губ. Некоторые из них даже не имеют смысла: Сэм настолько потерялся в ощущении языка Дина в своей заднице, и лишь это удерживает Дина от того, чтобы не остаться прямо там, мучая его.

Будь он человеком лучше, он бы так и сделал.

Нет. Будь он человеком лучше, он бы не трахал своего брата. Так почему бы не побыть немного эгоистом? Сейчас это уже не имеет значения. Ему не вернуться за черту приличия.

В ту секунду, как он думает, что Сэм сможет его принять, он вводит палец внутрь. Сэм сжимается вокруг него, а затем начинает подмахивать бёдрами, как будто понимает, что нужно Дину. Может быть, Сэм знает, что заклинание разрушится прежде, чем они оба поймут это, и хочет добраться до конца так же, как и Дин.

С этой мыслью Дин начинает толкаться пальцем, добавляя второй, а затем и третий. Сэм стонет, но не останавливает его. Он трахает себя пальцами Дина, пока не становится готов, пока его дырка не становится такой же розовой, как и рот, и ещё более привлекательной.

— Господи Иисусе, Сэмми, — шепчет Дин.

— Дин, пожалуйста…

Этому голосу нельзя отказать. Он похож на магнит, который тянет всё его тело выше и выше, пока Дин не ложится на Сэма и бёдра не оказываются между бёдрами Сэма. Ещё немного слюны и ёрзанья, и он скользит внутрь, проталкиваясь туда, где и должен быть. Дырка Сэма горячая, как пламя, окружающее член Дина, и Дин практически кричит на первом толчке от того, как глубоко Сэм принимает его, как будто его тело знает, что они делали это раньше.

Он пытался ускорить события, чтобы попасть прямо сюда, чтобы почувствовать именно это, прежде чем очнётся от ещё одного сна. Теперь, когда он здесь, всё, что он может, — это толкаться бёдрами, врезаться в Сэма снова и снова, пока Сэм не издаст эти идеальные всхлипывания, вцепившись в Дина так, словно сорвётся с края мира, если не сделает этого. Дин опускается ближе к Сэму и вбивается в него так сильно, как только может, позволяя себе чувствовать каждый дюйм кожи Сэма, позволяя поту катиться и капать вниз, помещая тысячу воспоминаний в этот один момент.

Когда Сэм кончает, это застаёт Дина врасплох. Он не прикасался к члену Сэма, практически игнорировал его, и всё же Сэм выгибается так сильно, как только может, рычит и стонет, почти скулит, когда выплёскивается на живот Дина, пачкает их обоих.

Сэм сжимается вокруг него и принимает глубже, его член всё ещё пульсирует между ними, и Дин чувствует, как собственный оргазм нарастает при мысли о Сэме, о том, как Сэм разваливается на части лишь от члена Дина в его заднице и ничего больше.

Это слишком. Оргазм разрывает Дина на части и разбивает на осколки, выбивает воздух из лёгких и заставляет руки дрожать. Он падает на Сэма, открыв рот в безмолвном звуке, и всё исчезает. Кроме Сэма и нахлынувшего на него удовольствия, ничего не существует. Это то же самое, что и было всегда, то же самое, что помнит Дин, и голос возвращается к нему только для того, чтобы издать звук, очень похожий на всхлип.

Когда воздух вокруг них оседает, они не разговаривают и не двигаются. Теперь тишина успокаивает, и Дин купается в ней, благодарный и измученный.

Он всё ещё внутри Сэма, когда засыпает.

***

Воздух слишком холодный, кондиционер в крошечной комнате включён на полную мощность. Дин вытягивается под одеялом, мышцы ноют, а кости трещат, когда он вдыхает, наслаждаясь жжением в лёгких.

Он чувствует себя так хорошо, что требуется несколько минут, чтобы понять: он раскинулся звездой по всей кровати и не касается другого тела.

Кровь мгновенно становится такой же холодной, как и воздух. Он прислушивается с минуту, не открывая глаз, надеясь услышать шум душа или щёлканье клавиш на ноутбуке Сэма. Но когда он слышит лишь тишину, то щурит один глаз, надеясь, что Сэм спит в другой кровати, но она пуста, насмехаясь над глупой надеждой Дина.

С тяжёлым вздохом Дин садится и впускает реальность, гул прошлой ночи просачивается через кожу, оставляя его дрожащим. Он пытается не паниковать, когда видит, что рюкзак Сэма исчез. Но его сумка всё ещё там, рядом с сумкой Дина, и это самое главное.

Дин почти смеётся, когда видит записку на столе, в которой, вероятно, говорится, что Сэм ушёл завтракать или что-то в этом роде. Но это ложное облегчение, натянутый смех исчезает, когда Дин читает слова, нацарапанные в спешке.

_Вернусь позже._

И всё.

Есть что-то пугающее в Сэме, когда он спокоен, когда не заставляет Дина работать над проблемой вместе и смотреть в лицо собственным эмоциям. Для Сэма опасно закрываться и сбегать, и Дин совсем не любит, когда он закрывается от него.

Что ж, он просто подождёт.

Дин пытается снова заснуть, но сейчас он слишком взволнован, и растущая дыра в животе не даёт ему уснуть. Поэтому он принимает душ и одевается, бреется и чистит зубы, чтобы не терять времени, и изо всех сил старается делать вид, что это обычный день.

Сэм возвращается как раз перед сумерками, спустя целых десять часов. Дин всё это время сидел сложа руки, чтобы не разорвать телефон Сэма звонками. Ключи от машины лежат на столе, готовые, что Дин схватит их, когда стемнеет, потому что он не позволит Сэму бродить одному, и неважно, насколько тот зол или расстроен, неважно, насколько сильно он хочет побыть один. К счастью, Дину они не нужны, и они продолжают лежать там и холодно поблёскивать.

Сэм опускается на стул и достаёт гамбургер из пакета с фастфудом, который принёс. Протягивает Дину, но не смотрит на него. Когда Дин вытягивает руку, чтобы взять его, он одёргивает ладонь как можно быстрее, стараясь не соприкоснуться пальцами.

— Слушай, — говорит Дин, скорее прочищая горло, чем произнося слово. — Может быть, нам стоит…

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Сэмми…

— _Я не хочу об этом говорить._

Дин борется с инстинктивным желанием спорить и просто разворачивает свой бургер, пока Сэм разворачивает какую-то курицу. Ни один из них не ест.

Когда тишина ревёт в ушах, он нарушает её, слова бурлят, будто они реальная, осязаемая его часть. А может, так и есть.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

Сэм вздрагивает, как будто слова жалят. Дин заставляет себя смотреть в его лицо, неважно, насколько уязвимым он себя чувствует, насколько сильно бы ему ни хотелось отвернуться. Сэм с минуту кусает губу, потом пожимает плечами и встаёт, чтобы выбросить несъеденную еду.

— Я всё ещё здесь, верно?

Слова Сэма так успокаивают и так похожи на слова Дина, что Дин смеётся, громко и неловко в неудобной тишине.

— Ты говоришь, как твой старший брат, Сэмми.

Сэм не обращает на него внимания, но Дину кажется, что он видит, как губы Сэма едва заметно дёргаются вверх.

Они молчат, пока Дин ест чизбургер, чувствуя себя немного лучше. Возможно, без выяснения отношений они облажаются, но Сэм прав. Он всё ещё здесь. Вот что имеет значение.

Пока они готовятся ко сну, Дин наблюдает за Сэмом. Тот такой неторопливый, двигается так осторожно, точными пальцами расстёгивая пуговицы и расчёсывая волосы. Сэм делает это только тогда, когда встревожен или чувствует себя неловко. Дин хочет, чтобы он говорил, или кричал, или ещё что-нибудь. Вместо этого он просто ходит по комнате, настолько контролируя своё тело, что это причиняет Дину боль.

Сэм такой красивый. Дин так долго ценил это в фантазиях, насланных джинном, и теперь это его вторая натура — замечать, видеть все изгибы плеч Сэма, его челюсть, то, как он крадётся, словно опасный кот. Дин всегда был слишком прямолинеен, и он любит, как Сэм показывает только то, что хочет показать, даже когда вообще ничего не говорит.

Ну, Дин любит это, пока Сэм не прячется от него.

Но Сэм сегодня не собирается разговаривать, так что Дин просто ждёт, пока он выключит свет, а потом пытается уснуть.

Когда примерно через час Сэм встаёт с постели, Дин быстро закрывает глаза и притворяется уснувшим, пока Сэм идёт в ванную.

Но дверь в ванную не открывается, и тогда тяжёлая масса скользит в кровать Дина и обвивает его тело рукой, большая ладонь прижимается к животу.

— Расскажи мне, как это было, — шепчет Сэм.

Тёплое дыхание щекочет ухо Дина, мурашки бегут по коже, и член в боксерах наливается. Собственное дыхание застревает в горле, из-за чего ответ хриплый и слабый.

— Что именно?

— Мы. — Он вжимает пальцы в плоть Дина. — _Это_. На что это было похоже?

Дин сглатывает ком в горле, пытаясь удержать бёдра неподвижными, когда они стремятся прижаться к Сэму.

— Это было… было не так хорошо, как сейчас.

Он переворачивается на другой бок, не увеличивая дистанции между ними, их носы соприкасаются, рука Сэма покоится на его заднице.

— Твоя идеальная фантазия была не так хороша, как грязный номер мотеля? От тебя пахнет луком из-за чизбургера, а я пахну так, будто не принимал душ. Как это может быть лучше?

— Потому что это реально, — шепчет Дин, позволяя темноте комнаты скрыть, как его сердце распахивается. — Потому что в этом мире ты хочешь этого и я не просто всё выдумал.

Сэм моргает, ресницы задевают лицо Дина. Дин мог бы просто вытянуть губы и поцеловать его, но он этого не делает.

— Ведь так? — спрашивает Дин, теперь уже тихим голосом.

Сэм вздыхает, и Дин не может его прочесть.

— Да, — говорит он, наклоняя голову так, чтобы их губы соприкасались. — Я хочу этого.

Прошлой ночью Сэм был милым и нервным, позволил Дину взять всё под свой контроль. Сегодня он просто голоден.

Он кусает губы Дина, царапает зубами по его шее, впивается в неё до тех пор, пока не становится почти больно.

Дин стонет и толкает бёдра вперёд, чтобы почувствовать твёрдый член Сэма через их нижнее бельё.

— Я когда-нибудь делал это там? В том другом мире?

В голосе Сэма звучит вызов, когда он говорит о фантазии Дина, как будто ревнует, что его там не было, как будто Дин изменял ему. Не открывая глаз, Дин видит, как ожесточилось лицо Сэма.

— Что, кусал меня? Да. — Дин сейчас слишком поглощён этим и не думает, а просто чувствует и реагирует.

— Я когда-нибудь делал это? — Сэм пробегает губами вниз к соскам Дина, кусает и сосёт один из них, а затем тянется к другому. Дин тяжело дышит и скрипит зубами, переворачиваясь на спину, чтобы дать Сэму больше места.

— Д-да, — выдавливает он наконец. — Ты делал это.

Сэм хмурится. Дин не видит его лица, но чувствует, слышит, как мозг Сэма пытается придумать что-то необычное.

— Я тебя когда-нибудь трахал?

— Сэмми, мы были вместе очень долго. Мы менялись время от времени.

Сэм фыркает, скользит рукой по животу Дина и бедру ко внутренней стороне, проводя кончиками пальцев, как будто запоминает карту тела Дина.

— Я хочу сделать то, чего мы никогда раньше не делали. Я хочу что-то, что принадлежит мне.

Дин моргает, пока его глаза не перестанут гореть, сердце болезненно раздувается в потрёпанной груди.

— Я _твой_ , Сэмми. Можешь взять _меня_.

Сэм знает, что лучше не отвечать на слова Дина и признать их уязвимость, и Дин благодарен.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

Они никогда не говорили раньше так: настолько тихо, с понимающими улыбками на губах, сдерживая поток слов, которые звучали бы слишком похоже на дрянную поэзию. Дин никогда раньше не чувствовал себя таким разодранным, и его даже не волнует, что Сэм заползает в эти дыры, заполняя его собой, пока невозможно станет отделиться друг от друга. Не то чтобы когда-нибудь это было возможным.

Сэм садится и гладит грудь Дина, просто наслаждаясь его кожей. Когда он скользит вниз по рукам Дина, едва сжимая его запястья, Дин чувствует волну жара, которая поднимается по спине.

Пальцы Сэма обвиваются вокруг его запястий, сжимая сильнее, и Дин стонет.

— Ты никогда этого не делал, Сэм.

Подняв брови, Сэм слегка ухмыляется.

— Чего, не удерживал тебя?

— Не связывал.

Предложение тяжёлое, давит на них, пока не кажется, что между ними не осталось даже воздуха.

— Я могу?

Дин кивает, зная, что Сэм чувствует, как сильно он этого хочет. Тени в тёмной комнате скрывают большую часть выражения лица Сэма, но, когда он отстраняется, Дин чувствует, что не должен двигаться, что теперь Сэм контролирует ситуацию.

Сэм успевает за несколько минут выскочить к машине в нижнем белье, укрытый поздним часом и пустыми улицами. Когда он возвращается, то пахнет свежим ночным воздухом, кажется более возбуждённым из-за румянца на коже. И он несёт верёвку.

Дин позволяет Сэму связать его запястья вместе, не двигаясь, пока Сэм привязывает конец верёвки к изголовью кровати. Не слишком туго, но Дин может почувствовать жжение, если потянет слишком сильно.

— Хочешь трахнуть меня вот так? — Дин начинает потеть, всё его тело взывает к Сэму, чтобы он коснулся его. Пытал его.

— Нет. Я хочу _прокатиться_ на тебе вот так.

Иисусе.

Сэм наклоняется и позволяет языку блуждать, скользить между бёдрами Дина к основанию его твёрдого члена, затем медленно поднимается, дразня каждый дюйм, пока не добирается до кончика. Он немного опускается, позволяя члену Дина двигаться по гладкой внутренней стороне его щеки. Дин стонет, сначала от ощущения, потом от вида своего члена во рту Сэма, от выпуклости щеки Сэма.

Каким-то образом Дину удаётся не кончить, даже когда Сэм берёт его глубже, пока Дин не упирается в заднюю стенку горла, снова и снова, каждый раз быстрее. Дин тянет верёвку и позволяет ей жалить и жечь, но держится.

Сэм в конце концов отстраняется и роется в своей сумке, оставляя Дина лежать и извиваться. Дин уверен: что бы он ни искал, мог бы найти быстрее, если бы действительно захотел.

Когда он, наконец, возвращается к кровати, в его руках маленькая пластиковая бутылка. Дин удивлённо поднимает брови, когда Сэм открывает её и капает смазкой на пальцы.

— Ты возишь с собой смазку?

Сэм усмехается.

— У нас все руки в мозолях. Это помогает. А ты не возишь?

Дин пожимает плечами.

— Может быть, но я…

Его слова прерываются вздохом, когда Сэм хватает его член, крепко сжимает и скользит вверх и вниз. Сэм выливает больше смазки, работая членом Дина, пока тот весь не становится скользким. А потом садится на него верхом.

— Ты не хочешь… — Слова Дина обрываются, когда он пытается дотянуться до Сэма, но верёвка обжигает его запястья, удерживая на месте.

Сэм отрицательно качает головой, снова прижимаясь к Дину и вытягиваясь на нём. Теперь он дышит тяжелее.

— Нет. Мне не нужны твои пальцы. Только твой член.

Член Дина подёргивается от этих слов, от рычания за ними.

— Будет больно, — предупреждает он.

— Я всё ещё немного раскрыт после прошлой ночи. И я не против.

А потом Сэм кладёт руки на грудь Дина и отталкивается, опускаясь, пока головка члена Дина не проскальзывает внутрь.

Дин хочет, чтобы здесь было больше света, чем от маленького уличного фонаря, пробивающегося сквозь щель между занавесками. Он хочет ясно видеть лицо Сэма, хочет видеть больше, чем просто смутные очертания его лица в тени. Он уверен, что оно идеально, лучше, чем любое выражение, которое он когда-либо видел на лице Сэма.

Он уверен в этом, потому что Сэм дрожит, его ногти впиваются в грудь Дина, когда он опускается задницей на член Дина дюйм за дюймом, шипя, рыча и низко постанывая всё время. Дин чувствует, как его мышцы работают, перекатываются и изгибаются с каждым движением.

Верёвки удерживают руки неподвижными, когда он пытается дотянуться, снова и снова, с каждым звуком Сэма забывая, что они связаны. Завтра у него будут отметины, он уверен.

Наконец Дин полностью в Сэме, и всё, что он может сделать, — это лежать и ждать. Ждать, пока Сэм не начнёт двигаться, пока не начнёт скользить вверх-вниз или вжиматься глубже — что бы он ни хотел сделать с Дином. Это самая сладкая пытка, которую он когда-либо испытывал.

Он хочет двигаться. Он хочет прикоснуться к Сэму.

И в этом разница между реальностью и фантазией джинна.

Там Сэм давал ему всё, чего он хотел. Он никогда ни в чём не нуждался.

В этом, конечно, есть свои преимущества. Иметь Сэма в своей власти в любое время, когда он захочет, было чертовски здорово, и он никогда не желал ничего, кроме того, как Сэм мгновенно говорил: «Да, Дин».

Но это? Сэм дразнит его, практически отказывая ему в том, чего он в самом деле хочет, просто чтобы доказать, что и так тоже может быть хорошо, когда он берёт то, что хочет, а не просто предлагает себя Дину?

Дин и представить себе не мог такого чувства. Даже в том мире фантазий он не мог вообразить, как всё внутри может извиваться, не мог представить острый укол разочарования от невозможности двигаться, сладкую боль этого.

Сэм наконец двигается, сначала медленными круговыми движениями бёдер, затем резкими махами, не позволяя Дину выйти из него больше чем на дюйм, а после снова и снова принимает его так глубоко, как только возможно. Дин потеет, извивается и пытается подтянуться, тянет за верёвки и пытается задать хоть какой-то ритм, что-то, что приведёт к освобождению.

Сэм не позволяет.

Они оба мокрые от пота, мышцы дрожат, кожа покраснела в местах, где они соприкасаются. Сэм перестаёт подмахивать, подминая под себя ноги и седлая Дина, словно это первый, последний и единственный раз, когда он может получить это.

Дин так увлекается чувствами Сэма, наблюдая за тенями на нём, насколько это возможно в темноте, что почти забывает: часть удовольствия принадлежит и ему. Он вскрикивает, когда Сэм сжимает его член, замирает, когда хватает свой и резко дрочит, и его спина сгибается дугой.

Они кончают одновременно, Дин — в Сэма, Сэм — по всему животу Дина, громкие и дрожащие, переполненные бешеными волнами.

Когда Сэм решает, что снова может двигаться, он развязывает руки Дина, осторожно опуская их. Они ноют и болят, и Дин немного стонет, когда Сэм массирует их, избавляя от напряжения, прокладывает поцелуями путь вверх и вниз по внутренней стороне чувствительных предплечий Дина, мимо локтя и почти до подмышки, его язык скользит по ним в идеальной сладкой ласке.

Дин умудряется повернуться на бок, когда Сэм прижимается к нему. Где-то между явью и сном он понимает, что всё ещё покрыт спермой Сэма, но не может заставить себя встать. Он разберётся с этим утром.

Сэм храпит рядом с ним, его пальцы подёргиваются на коже Дина.

А потом Дин просыпается один. Снова.

На этот раз он не волнуется и не паникует. На этот раз он просто чертовски зол.

Конечно, это немыслимая ситуация. Сэму нужно время, а возможно, и место. Но, чёрт побери, он не должен вот так уходить, не сказав Дину, что ему просто нужно время всё обдумать. Он просто убегает, и если он собирается убегать каждый раз, когда они прикасаются, возможно, им вообще не стоит прикасаться.

В следующий раз, когда Сэм залезет к нему в постель, Дин тут же вышвырнет его задницу обратно.

Но это ложь.

И, если бы Сэм был здесь и услышал это, он бы тоже понял, что это ложь.

По крайней мере, Сэму не нужно много времени, чтобы вернуться. Он врывается в комнату, пока Дин в ванной, кивает и начинает собираться.

— Нашёл какое-то дело? — спрашивает Дин, поняв это по деловитому швырянию пледа в спортивную сумку, на которой больше заплат, чем сумки. И если есть дело, то битва, которую хочет затеять Дин, может подождать.

— Да. Айова. Полтергейст.

Дин замолкает, прижимая бритву к щеке.

— Мы уже много лет не встречали полтергейста. Кто-нибудь пострадал?

— Несколько шишек и синяков, ничего серьёзного. Машина будет готова через десять минут?

— Да, мы остановимся перекусить по дороге из города.

Только когда Сэм заканчивает паковать вещи и оставляет Дина заканчивать собирать свои, Дин понимает, что Сэм не смотрел ему в глаза весь этот разговор.

Поездка проходит в тишине. Дин пытается включить музыку на полную громкость, заставить метал пульсировать в крови, но он лишь бесполезно отдаётся эхом, из-за чего его плохое настроение выделяется ещё больше. Сэм делает своё типичное «я пиздец как ненавижу твою музыку» лицо, но ничего не говорит. Дин делает тише, жалея, что они не могут просто поссориться.

Становится хуже, когда они пересекают границу Айовы. Тут нет ничего, кроме ровных полей, а им ещё несколько часов добираться туда, куда они едут. Дин держался так долго, как только мог, но задолго до заката его начинает трясти.

— Давай остановимся на ночь.

— Но зачем?

— Потому что я так хочу. Мы можем встать рано и успеть, как и обещали.

Сэм не спорит, он уже много лет знает, что подобные споры можно заводить только тогда, когда за рулём ты сам.

Уходит ещё полчаса или около того, чтобы добраться хоть куда-нибудь. Дин подскакивает на сиденье от желания выйти, вдохнуть воздух, не разделённый с Сэмом, и испускает вздох облегчения, когда прямое пустынное шоссе открывает вид на знак о небольшом городе впереди.

— Так отчаянно хочешь сбежать от меня? — шепчет Сэм, почти про себя, но явно для того, чтобы Дин услышал.

Дин ускоряет машину, когда его кровь закипает.

— Ты серьёзно? Ты сваливал два дня подряд после… после _этого_ , и ты злишься на _меня_ за то, что я хочу выбраться из этой машины? Кем ты, блядь, себя возомнил? Чувак, мне бы стоило вышвырнуть твою задницу на обочину.

Сэм стискивает зубы и смотрит на дорогу, сдерживая всё, что хочет сказать.

Дин выворачивает руль так сильно, что визжат шины, сворачивая в первый же мотель, который видит, когда они добираются до цивилизации. Он оставляет Сэма наедине с самим собой, берёт сумки и выпрыгивает на свежий послеполуденный воздух.

Офис маленький, тёмный и душный, но Дин успокаивается без Сэма, делает глубокий вдох и заставляет себя сделать любезное выражение, которое скрывает истину.

Женщина за столом скучает и медлит, едва поднимая глаза от экрана компьютера, когда Дин говорит, что хотел бы комнату.

— Одна кровать или две? — спрашивает она голосом таким же ровным, как и выражение лица.

— Две… — Дин замолкает. Если Сэм не хочет говорить об этом, может быть, есть способ заставить его сделать шаг, принять решение. — Одну, пожалуйста.

Вот так. Пусть Сэм сделает с этим всё, что захочет.

Она набирает несколько команд, вручает Дину листок бумаги для подписи в обмен на пачку наличных, затем скользит за ключом. Она даже не потрудилась пожелать Дину спокойной ночи или поблагодарить его, и Дин просто кивает, прежде чем уйти.

Сэм ждёт со своей сумкой на одном плече и сумкой Дина на другом, и это похоже на предложение мира.

Как будто ношение сумки Дина может исправить что угодно.

Дин проносится мимо него, считая цифры, пока не добирается до их комнаты. Сэм останавливается в дверях, вместо того чтобы следовать за ним.

— Дин?

Дин почти смеётся.

— Кровать — моя вина. Но зеркало над ней — это просто юмор Вселенной.

Сэм кивает и делает пару шагов, ровно столько, чтобы закрыть за собой дверь, а затем роняет сумки на пол.

— И зачем тебе понадобилась одна кровать?

Дин поворачивается и смотрит на него, ожидая, когда Сэм встретится с ним взглядом.

— Потому что ты был в моей постели последние две ночи. Если ты не хочешь быть там снова сегодня, то тебе придётся это сказать.

Сэм проводит обеими руками по волосам, на секунду убирает их с лица, а потом отпускает, и они падают в беспорядке. Он подходит к кровати и некоторое время смотрит на неё, потом садится на край и смотрит на Дина снизу вверх.

— Как ты можешь быть так спокоен?

Дин хмуро смотрит на него, ничего не понимая.

— Я имею в виду… как ты можешь спокойно относиться к тому, что мы делаем?

Дин пожимает плечами.

— Ты же меня знаешь.

Сэм слегка улыбается.

— Да, знаю. И думаю, что даже в мире джинна, где всё было идеально, ты психовал из-за этого.

Дин улыбается в ответ, но улыбка быстро угасает.

— Это правда. Но я никогда не уходил, Сэмми. Я никогда не отказывался говорить с тобой.

— Я просто хотел всё как следует обдумать.

— А я просто хотел знать, что всё это было.

Сэм выдыхает.

— Вполне справедливо.

— Тебе нужна комната с двумя кроватями? Я могу…

— Нет, — отрезает Сэм. — Всё нормально. Но мы можем… мы можем просто поспать сегодня?

Дин мгновенно возвращается в мир фантазий, туда, где они с Сэмом заползали в постель после целого рабочего дня и не занимались сексом. Туда, где они уютно заворачивались в одеяла или оставались на своих сторонах, только их ноги прижимались друг к другу, потому что они всё ещё хотели соприкасаться. Где они спали, шептались и смеялись, как скучные старики. От этого сердце Дина разбивается на куски.

Он всё ещё скучает по Сэму.

Они раздеваются вместе, Сэм натягивает пижамные штаны и снимает рубашку. Дин оставляет футболку, решив, что она, вероятно, мягче, чем шершавые простыни, но сбрасывает джинсы и ложится в постель в боксерах. Сэм колеблется лишь несколько секунд, прежде чем скользнуть рядом. Они не соприкасаются, и Дину требуется некоторое время, чтобы уснуть. Но как только он засыпает, то сном глубоким, спокойным и лишённым сновидений.

Когда солнце будит Дина, Сэм уже наполовину на нём, свернувшись калачиком. Он всё ещё здесь. Дин игнорирует кровь, прилившую к члену. Это всего лишь утро и не имеет никакого отношения к Сэму.

Но Сэм сейчас такой мягкий, одна его нога перекинута через Дина, голова покоится на груди Дина, он чуть храпит. Дин мог бы протянуть руку и поиграть с волосами Сэма, но не хочет будить его. Вместо этого он просто смотрит на лицо Сэма, позволяя глазам открываться и закрываться от утренней дремоты. Тяжесть тела Сэма убаюкивает его, не даёт окончательно проснуться, и мысли путаются.

Сегодня они должны работать в саду, думает он, прежде чем вспоминает, что их сада на самом деле не существует.

Но, может быть, тот мир не так далеко, как он думал. Больше нет.

Он не осознаёт, что снова засыпает, но чувствует, как язык Сэма, когда тот будит его, скользит по полоске кожи, виднеющейся над нижним бельём. Сэм слегка улыбается, когда Дин извивается, сонно выгибаясь навстречу.

На этот раз всё кажется мягким и золотистым, и ранняя утренняя дымка просачивается в каждое движение, каждое прикосновение. Сэм бормочет его имя, но Дин не открывает глаз. Это не просьба о его внимании, а, скорее, знак удовольствия, поэтому Дин просто наслаждается, позволяя пятнам света плавать под закрытыми веками.

Он чувствует запах воздуха мотеля, чересчур прохладный, чересчур отдающий жидкостью для чистки ковров, и, смешанный с запахом кожи Сэма, он как никогда похож на дом.

Они не торопятся, просто кувыркаются, исследуя друг друга руками и губами. Сэм задыхается, когда Дин касается его везде, где, как он знает, Сэму нравится; кричит, когда Дин доказывает, насколько хорошо это может быть, насколько хорошо это было.

А потом Сэм толкает Дина на кровать и раздвигает ему ноги, извиваясь между ними. Он не торопится, уверяется, что Дину хорошо и что он готов, вылизывает его и растягивает осторожными пальцами, прежде чем выпрямиться.

Когда он входит, Дин стонет. Всё тело в огне, но он всё ещё в ясном уме, чтобы понять, что делает Сэм. Сэм даёт ему понять, что на этот раз он не сбежит. Этот первый толчок, медленный и ровный, — точное решение остаться, решение выбрать Дина, выбрать _их_.

Дин вскидывает бёдра и принимает Сэма глубже, подаётся навстречу. Он чувствует, как Сэм вздрагивает, понимая, что они обещают друг другу.

Это последнее, что Дин делает сознательно. Его разум уступает место телу, и он действует инстинктивно, позволяя приятным чувствам вести его. Сэм толкается, дрожит и потеет над ним, наполняя его, разрывая, снова и снова ударяя по каждой чувствительной точке внутри Дина.

И, когда они слишком обессилены, чтобы продолжать, когда они насытились друг другом, даже если всё ещё голодны, Сэм падает на Дина и остаётся на нём, тяжёлый и надёжный вес, который — Дин верит — всё ещё будет тут, когда он проснётся.

***

— Дом, милый дом, — усмехается Дин.

Чёрт, как же хорошо снова оказаться в бункере. Дин провёл так много времени, убегая от него, что забыл, как сильно его любил. Теперь, когда между ними всё хорошо (лучше, чем хорошо, на самом деле, больше похоже на идеально), он не может дождаться, чтобы расслабиться. Хорошо бы дать детке немного любви и заботы в гараже и принять душ с замечательным напором воды.

Сэм бросает сумку на стол и проводит рукой по волосам.

— Да. Хочешь пива?

— Я хочу спать, — говорит Дин, вытягивая руки над головой. — Не все из нас спали всю дорогу домой.

Сэм закатывает глаза.

— Я дрался с грёбаным полтергейстом, не то чтобы я этого не заслужил.

— Как скажешь, Спящая Красавица. Разбуди меня утром.

Дин останавливается на другом конце комнаты, прямо у входа в коридор.

— Я имею в виду, ты можешь спать в моей комнате со мной. Или я мог бы пойти… Я не знаю. Может, нам купить новый матрас? Побольше?

Сэм усмехается.

— Сегодня?

Дин улыбается в ответ.

— Думаю, нам придётся кое-что здесь поменять.

— Думаю, так и будет.

— Сэмми?

— Да?

— Ты всё ещё пользуешься своей раковиной. Ты повсюду оставляешь волосы, когда бреешься.

Сэм корчит гримасу.

— Говорит парень, который не может ополоснуть раковину после того, как выплюнет зубную пасту. Наши раковины не должны быть мятно-синими, Дин.

Дин улыбается широкой искренней улыбкой, которую чувствует внутри.

— Спокойной ночи, сучка.

— Спокойной ночи, придурок.

Верный своему слову, Дин быстро засыпает и спит, как ему кажется, несколько дней. Он просыпается слишком вялым, как будто его телу нужно было очнуться раньше. Сэма тут нет. Дина это не удивляет. Сэм, вероятно, вообще не спал, учитывая его марафон храпа в машине. Дин натягивает спортивные штаны и, спотыкаясь, выходит из комнаты, чтобы найти его.

Запах еды витает в воздухе и ведёт его на кухню, где он и находит Сэма у плиты со сковородкой бекона перед ним.

— Садись, — говорит он, — я принесу тебе блинчики.

— Ты приготовил блинчики с беконом?

— Да. Хотел, чтобы у тебя было хорошее настроение.

— Это ещё зачем?

Сэм оборачивается с настоящей кокетливой улыбкой.

— Хочу тебя кое о чём попросить.

— Что бы это ни было, я говорю «да».

Сэм смеётся.

— Мне нужен сад.

— Что?

— Мне нужен сад, — повторяет он, пожимая плечами и снова принимаясь за еду. — Я читал и подумал, что мы могли бы превратить обсерваторию в оранжерею.

Он отворачивается от плиты с тарелкой, полной вкусной еды, протягивает её Дину, затем в замешательстве хмурится.

— Что? Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

Дин сглатывает ком в горле, слёзы застилают ему глаза, и он пытается говорить спокойно:

— Давай сначала разберёмся с ситуацией в спальне. Но да, Сэмми. Сад был бы очень кстати.

Это не пригород.

Но должно получиться.

**Author's Note:**

> *Рип ван Винкль — герой одноимённой новеллы американского писателя Вашингтона Ирвинга.


End file.
